Recovering Lost Children
'Mission Details' *'Date': 2013-06-04 *'Submitted by': N/A *'Rank': C *'Overseer': Nui Uchiha *'Recapper': Nui Uchiha *'QP Reward': 4 *'Ryo Reward': 1000 'Ninja Team' *Sankuro Chikamatsu *Jeisen Uchiha *Celeste *Jun'ichi Chiriku 'Mission Profile' Goal: Recover the lost children who are being brainwashed and turned into ninjas. Story: One of the daimyos in the northern part of the Land of Fire has requested that some ninja assist him with returning some kidnapped children to their families. These children are being held in an “orphanage” in the Land of Sound, where they have been forcibly brainwashed and are being trained into ninja. Mission Recap The daimyo provided some intelligence as to where the "orphanage" was located as well as when the best time to infiltrate and reclaim the children was. Using this information, Jeisen and Sankuro met at the rendezvous point, where they recognized each other and talked before heading out on their way. They were joined by Celeste, who convinced them that she should be allowed to join them. They then went on their way and reached their destination, where they found Jun'ichi waiting for them at the entrance. They started to look around for traps, which Jeisen triggered, but they were mostly able to get out of the mess unharmed. They were able to enter fairly easily, but when they did some sort of alarm went off and a tall man with grey hair appeared, yelled at them to get out, and then attacked them. They were able to defeat him, although he was hard for anyone to land a hit on, and when he was struck with Jun'ichi's tanto he poofed into thin air. The group was momentarily baffled, but kept up their guard and pressed on with the mission. They encountered a group of children, who seemed curious about the ninjas. The children then got hostile and started to try fending the ninjas off with pebbles and sticks. Then another man showed up who freed one of the children from the ninja's grasp and sent him off, but was then dispelled in a similar manner to the first opponent the group encountered. Celeste and Jun'ichi were left to deal with the children they had already encountered and were to get them to leave the building. They were having little luck as the children really didn't want to go. Sankuro and Jeisen pursued the fleeing child, finding others along the way. Sankuro kept after the fleeing child, whereas Jeisen tried to tempt out the others. Just as Sankuro caught up to the child, a man flickered in and punched him, knocking him back. Jeisen then grabbed a child and ran with the man in pursuit, and Sankuro summoned his chimera puppet to give chase. The chase led Jeisen and the man back to Jun'ichi and Celeste. There a scuffle ensued and the four ninjas were able to beat the man down, who also poofed like the previous two. It took little extra effort to round up the children and get them to leave the orphanage. They took them to the designated drop-off point, where they were thanked for rescuing the children and rewarded for their efforts. Category:Mission